8realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheJoycething
Welcome! Hello and welcome to my temporary talk page. Hello Let me know if I can be of service. 04:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate. You seem pretty dedicated to making this wikia. Don't worry you're not alone. Zailiner 14:04, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Administrator/Moderator apply Hello TheJoycething Saw those free spots for Admin or Moderator places. I would like to apply to get those spots, because I really would like to help this wiki to grow bigger. As you may have noticed I allready added a page and edited some of the articles. Now I wish to just do it offically. Best regards, Zhuum Ok Thanks alot for Modship, just tried to upload a profile picture. And It will be up as soon i get, chack back on my account in few minutes. And ofcouse I will try my best to edit and add informative pages for everyone to understand. And I'll most likely add some pictures too to improve older pages if needed. Again thanks alot. Zhuum Ok Added my avatar and now gonna sped my time seeing what could I add. Žhüü|v| 14:54, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey everything seems fine to me. This is my first time helping a wikia along so yeah i might need some help here and there. Thanks a lot for you consideration! I'm using a software called MW Snap to take photos because i could not get some from the games game guide page. As far as i know there's nothing wrong with it. If there is please notify me ASAP. Thanks! I will enjoy working with you! Applying for Moderator Hi! I saw some vacant moderator spots and I was wondering if I could have one myself. I want to contribute more to this wiki and help it stand on its two legs when the final version of 8Realms is finally released. I'm pretty good at formatting the wiki to make it look nice and neat such as categorization or template adding - the busy work essentially. Krayfish 00:49, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Task Page hey just added a taks/rewards list page. Tell me what you think. Thanks! I don't know who wrote this but you've made a good start, thank you and keep up the good work. TheJoycething 11:19, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Becoming Recognized Hello again, Joyce. From what I know, we are currently the only fansite about 8Realms. Do you think we should ask Jagex to recognize us somehow or should we wait until a later time?Krayfish 01:50, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey I just added a page for the research for Feudal age im relatively new to Updating Wikia ive done a little here and there so im not sure how to add a link to the new page on the research page that already exisits if you could either do that or please tell me how to do that so i can and will know in the future how to id appreciate it ill add more info here and there when i learn it if you feel like making me a mod id like that but you done have to ill still update what i can when i can. Thanks and have a nice day